Selfless
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: *Set after Lokar's Shadow* Saving the world from Shadow Kairu is one thing, and letting Lokar escape was a downfall. And was that really a Nevrod ship that crashed into the monastery? And who is that girl in the cockpit? Ky is about to find out. *Heroes United One-Shot#4*
**Hey guys! Well, one shot #4 wore me out! So, I'll get this over with.**

 **I do not own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu at all. If I did, then Season 3 would be out right now. I only own my OC.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

 _There is a world where a primordial alien energy source called Kairu that has spread throughout the planet Earth after the event known as the Great Cataclysm. These Kairu relics hare hidden throughout the planet and by harnessing this power, it can prove to be useful and help or to do unspeakable harm. Fortunately, there are people out there that help keep the energy safe known as Kairu Warriors. But there are those out there called E-Teens that plan on using the Kairu for evil, to serve their heinous master, Lokar. Luckily, there is one team that has always saved the world from Lokar's schemes. They're called Team Stax and they have proven to be a dedicated, strong and brave group that have proven themselves time and time again. Lead by a determined and fearless leader …_

 _This is the tale of Ky Stax and how one act can turn into one of pure selflessness._

OOO

An eventful day jam-packed with a quest, another tournament, and stopping the world from plunging into total darkness sure can take a tole on you. Especially when you're the Redakai version of the chosen one. And right now, Ky Stax was totally exhausted. Being tasked with finding the Prism Kairu; the one thing capable of stopping Lokar's Shadow Kairu from ruining the planet was one thing, but defeating Lokar himself was enough to make anyone poof out. But it was still an outstanding accomplishment.

Back at the monastery with his friends and family was relaxing and it was nice just to kick back and take it easy. But being a Kairu Champion means working your hardest and never making a mistake, perfecting it. And with no knowledge as to where Lokar is after he disappeared was troubling. If he was still alive, that is. As Ky looked around to see everyone happy and at peace, it couldn't hurt for him to just take it easy for now.

And then, there came a red and gray ship similar looking to the X-Scaper. It crashed landed right in front of them. The door opened to reveal two small figures. Everyone crowded around and gasped to see …

"M – Mom? D – Dad?!" Mookee cried out in utter shock turned joy.

"Mookee!" Similar looking aliens that resembled Mookee were dressed in similar styled clothing. Their loud and clumsy behavior was the same. They were definitely Mookee's parents.

Both aliens ran over to their son. Mookee ran over to greet them and started to realize that this was really them, alive and well! All three came together in a great, big hug. Tears, laughs and hugs were passed around until Mookee realized that everyone else was standing around, gawking at the surprising scene. So, Mookee introduced both his parents to them, handshakes and greetings exchanged. It would seem that Mookee was not the only survivor of Nevrod after the Great Cataclysm after all. They, along with a few others, had escaped their planet just before Lokar destroyed it and they had been living in hiding. When word spread that Lokar had vanished, both parents volunteered to scope out the planet and were able to trace Mookee through the X-Scaper, the same ship he took when he escaped. And now, the family was back together again.

Suddenly, Ky noticed something else coming out when no one else was looking, too occupied over the family moment. It was bigger, taller than an alien. He carefully tip-toed over and double-checked to make sure he wasn't spotted before he walked up the short steps that led inside. Once he was in, the inside resembled Mookee's ship in every way and Ky found himself walking to where the cockpit was. That's when he spotted something – or rather someone. It was a human and a girl, much taller and lean. Wearing nothing but a caramel leather jacket, a maroon shirt, dark jeans, and matching caramel boots. She bent over to check over the scanners and such, not noticing that someone else was there with her.

And that's when Ky caught her with her arms pinned behind her back. "Okay, you're definitely _not_ an alien."

"Wow, is it _that_ obvious?"

"Very."

"Well, what happens now?"

"You can start by explaining yourself."

"Seriously? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. So count yourself lucky that I'm in a good mood right now." She started to grin.

"I can see some things haven't changed a bit."

"But you have. A lot. Maybe too much." She turned a bit so he could see half her face, her brown eye shining with gold in the middle.

"You didn't change at all. You're still the same reckless guy you were when we first met." She smiled.

"Was that before or after Boomer fell head first in the haystack?"

"Uh, I think after you saved him from being eaten by the horses." She giggled. Ky chuckled ambit when he loosened his grip on her arms. Just enough for him to spin her around and hug her, surprising her but she returned the gesture. "And you still give great hugs, I see." Ky smiled a bit at that and remembered everything. How she fit well against him. How soft and gentle she felt. And how she always smiled when she was with him. Just like the old days.

They both pulled back and then he said, "I'm guessing you're here for something?"

"Actually, I thought we could talk. Just chat."

"Really?" He raised a brow at her, knowing that there was something else. There always was. She sighed. "Okay, so maybe I heard what happened today and … I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

"Honestly … not so much." He pulled away from her and walked back, stopping a few feet away to think over what he wanted to say. "I always wondered what would happen when we finally defeated Lokar, stop the Shadow Kairu, and save the world. I thought everything would be alright again."

"And it is."

"I know."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's just … it's so hard to be responsible for causing so much mayhem and chaos. I was the one who released the Shadow Kairu on the world. I was the one that turned Lokar into an even creepier monster. And worst of all, I've done nothing but put everyone I love in danger at every turn. I mean, I know they can handle themselves but … I wish it didn't have to come to that."

"But you won."

"So? Winning doesn't make up for all that I've done. And now Lokar is still out there planning his big time revenge scheme and he's gonna take it out on me. And everyone will try to help me and keep me safe but that will only put them in danger too! Master Boaddai, Mookee, Boomer, Maya, Dad … I already lost them once. I won't let that happen again." He spoke with such worry and seriousness. His voice sent chills up her spine, it worried her.

"I've lost people I cared about. No one died, we all just went down different paths. I didn't know I would have such little time with them, but it was worth it to get to know and be a part of their lives, just as they've been a part of mine. There was even this guy I liked. He was brave, smart, funny, and so strong," she drew out, grinning like a cat. That got Ky's attention.

"Oh really? Is he taller than me?"

"Eh, you're just around his height." She sat down in the pilot's seat, crossing her leg over the other and her hands were in her lap.

"Is he a good fighter?"

"Practically one of the best I've seen." She grinned more, the tips curling. Ky rubbed his chin, pretending to thinking it over when he already knew where this was going.

"Is he better looking?" She almost laughed out loud.

"It is _you_ , stupid!"

"Ooooh … I figured as much!" He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "I am pretty good looking, if I do say so myself." He bragged.

"Oh brother!" She complained, then patted the spot next to her and he sat down, still smirking a bit. "Look Ky, my point is that even though you may think that was all your fault, it's really not. Because you're a hero. And heroes do the right thing, even if it's not what everyone expects. You've proven yourself time and again that you're doing the very best you can and that's all that matters."

"Easy for you to say. What I've done so far these past few months is inexcusable. I thought I could take Lokar down that day, but instead, I just made a mess of everything. I wasn't doing the right thing. I was just being selfish."

"Ky Stax, if there's one thing I know, it's that you're not selfish! You are a kind and compassionate person who always put others before himself. You've helped your friends, you saved many lives and have done the impossible. And hello?! You saved the world! If that's not enough to convince you then, what do I know?"

"Apparently more than I know myself." He grinned guilty.

"But even still," she took his hand in hers and liked the warmth it was giving off, "You're a determined and loyal warrior that will one day become an all powerful Redakai! And you know how?" He raised a brow at her. "Because you're you and that's all we want you to be. Never be ashamed. Everyone makes mistakes and we learn from them. That shouldn't be a reason to make yourself rot in guilt. You are the opposite of being selfish. You, Ky Stax, are selfless."

That statement was enough to shake his core. He almost forgot how strong her belief in her friends is. She really hasn't changed one bit. He grinned. She widened her eyes a bit when she remembered something. She pulled something from behind her and presented it to him. "Here." Ky looked down to see it was a simple silver charm bracelet with only one charm on it. It was the symbol for the Redakai. He grinned more at it. "Keep this close, never take it off."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Don't I always?" She shrugged smiling when he gave her a one armed hug and she smiled more. "I'm serious."

"Of course you are. BTW, if anyone asks, the crash landing was _not_ my fault! This ship is ancient old!"

"Sure it is," he rolled his eyes, teasing her.

"It is!" Ky laughed as he helped her up when he heard some commotion outside that he forgot that he left suddenly and maybe they already noticed. That's when he felt lips on his cheek for a few seconds then it was gone. He touched his cheek and then saw a shyly smiling girl that a place she needed to be at.

"See you soon, Ky." She winked at him over her shoulder before running the way he came. He panicked that she may get caught so he went after her. Once he got outside, she wasn't there. Only his team, Team Tiro, Boaddai, his dad, Mookee and his parents were there, no one else. Ky looked around some more when he spotted something in the distance, glowing gold. He already knew what it was.

He could still felt her lips on his cheek and to that, he faintly smiled.

Maybe it wasn't his fault to blame. Maybe he _did_ do what was best. Maybe worrying like this was getting to his head. Whatever the case, Ky knew that some people do things without thinking or they do it because it was the best way to keep those they love out of harm's way. That's what he did, after all.

The pure definition of selflessness.

He looked out to the sunset one last time. "Thanks Ge."

He stuffed the bracelet in his jacket for safe keeping and decided to join the others, unaware that said girl looked back one last time before fading into the sunset.

* * *

 **Edit time is later, author's note is now.**

 **So, selflessness is something I see repeatedly in Ky. He's one of the main reasons why I love this show so much! Not only is he awesome in every way, he proves himself by putting others needs before his own. For his friends, his dad, etc. Plus, watching the Season 2 finale kind of helped. And, he's still so cute! ^-^**

 **So, please fave, follow, review and all that. One-shot#5 will be up tomorrow so until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
